


His Favorite Deputy Ch.3

by TinyBear93



Series: His Favorite Deputy(Toy Story) [3]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Forgiveness, Gen, friends - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBear93/pseuds/TinyBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Deputy Ch.3

Everybody turned to see Woody standing completely motionless, just staring at  
me. When I saw him, everything in the room seemed to stop moving, and my  
heart stalled. Buzz motioned for everyone to stand back, and give us some room,  
and they obeyed. Everything was completely silent for several moments.

"…Woody…" I finally said, breaking the silence. He bit his lip when I said  
his name, and he slowly walked over to me.  
"…Hi." He said, and I could tell in his eyes that there were so many things  
he wanted to say.  
"…Hi." I repeated, and we just stood there staring until Woody took  
a deep breath. He reached for me, and pulled me into a tight hug. I guess  
he couldn't take it anymore.  
"I missed you…so much…" he said, and if ever a toy could cry, it would  
have been then by the sound of his voice. That's when my heart finally  
gave in, and I squeezed him back, burying my head in his shoulder as the tears  
welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Woody…I'm so sorry…" I choked on the last "sorry", and a tear  
rolled down onto his cow-print vest. The other toys looked at each other,  
wondering what I meant. They knew that something had happened between me  
and Woody, but they never knew what, and Woody had apparently never told  
them. Actually, I didn't know if Woody even knew about the dream, but I knew  
that he was the one most hurt because I wouldn't come near him by any means.  
My breath heaved as I began to cry.

"It's ok, no don't cry, it's alright…" he said, and he patted my back.  
"No, it's not…I should never have done what I did…you never  
meant any harm, and I just deserted you. It's not ok…" I whimpered, and  
he kept on patting my back, actually more like rubbing it then.  
"No, now I'm just glad you're here, I…I never thought I'd see you again."  
He said, leaning his head against mine. "I know how bad it scared you." He  
added, and my eyes opened wide.

"Y-you know about the dream?" I said, raising my head up to look at him.  
He nodded.  
"I heard you talking about it to your mom. The worst part was that I knew  
I couldn't help." He said, looking regretful. "I want you to know, I had nothing  
to do with that dream." He said, and I nodded.  
"I didn't think you did, but I was so young..." I said. "It didn't matter to  
me then, I was just scared." I said. He nodded.  
"Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help." He said, and I  
Slightly tightened my grip on him.  
"Just…don't leave me." I said desperately, because all I wanted now was  
to spend time with him, and all the others who had tried to be my childhood  
friends, and hardly got their chance."…Don't be like me." I said, and the tears  
welled up once more.

"Shh, shh, don't cry…there's nothing to forgive here, we all love you  
just the same." He said, and I looked back up at him, then at all the other  
toys. Every one of them nodded to me, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile  
back at them, but it was a weak smile.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot!" Woody exclaimed, and he whistled loudly  
toward the door. We all just stood there for a minute or two until finally,  
an aged, graying Buster trudged into the room. I instantly grinned, but then  
it faded for two reasons: For one thing, I didn't even know if he remembered  
me, I had only met him a few times, and it had been years. Number two,  
seeing him in that condition tugged at my heart, and I realized just how long  
I'd been gone. All the other toys greeted Buster, then Woody put his arm  
around my shoulder, and walked me over to him.

"Hey, boy! Hey, you remember Jamie?" he asked the elder dog, and  
he nudged me toward Buster. Buster leaned down and gave me a sniff,  
then drew back with his head slightly cocked. He leaned down a second time  
and took a big whiff, and his tail began to wag slowly. His ears pricked up, and  
he gave out a little bark, panting fast. I grinned.

"Hey, Buster how's my big boy?" I said, reaching up and scratching his  
left ear. His hind leg kicked, and he closed his eyes, he was enjoying the  
scratch. Woody walked up to me and Buster.

"I knew he would remember you!" he said, smiling. Then he looked excited.  
"Hey, hey, how 'bout a ride huh? You wanna ride him?" he said, and I was about  
to accept, when I looked back and saw all the toys looking at me, like they hadn't  
had fun in years.

"I…I will a little later, Woody, I think there's a group of toys who  
need some playtime." I said, smiling at them, and all of a sudden, they all  
looked excited. Then I turned my attention back to Woody. "You can join  
too, of course." I added. He looked thoughtfully at me, and then smiled.  
"No, go on and play with them a while, they really missed ya." He  
said.


End file.
